Justin's Adventure
by Cecilia394
Summary: My version on how Paul Lloyd Jr.  AKA Justin Gabriel came to America


**This is my view of how Paul Lloyd Jr. (aka, Justin Gabriel) came to America. Read but you don't have to review.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any wrestlers from the WWE. I do own Terrence Watts, He is not really at FCW. I just came up with a name. Nataly is also owned by me. I dont know if he really has a sister but it worked for me. Thanks!**

**Chapter1 America**

I was waiting. Waiting on a man by the name of Heath Miller(Heath Slater). I have never seen him. He has never seen me. This is going to be difficult. I started sketching on my notepad. I was sitting on one of my many suitcases. My name is Paul Lloyd. I have come from Cape Town ,South Africa to FCW. WWE's developmental company. This was my dream. But to achieve it, I had to leave my home, the only home I ever knew. It was heartbreaking because my mom's words were still ringing in my head. _Achieve your dream. This is __your__ time. I've found my peaceful place, where I feel the best. You need to find yours._

I look up. A man with red hair was looking around. Something told me that was the guy I was looking for. I stood up and walked over. "Excuse me," I say in my South African accent," Are you Heath Miller?" " Yeah, you must be Paul Lloyd, right?", he asks. " Yeah. That's me." I reply. I walk over and grab my stuff. He helps me carry it to a van outside. 20 minutes later we pulled up at a building. Not a fancy building or anything, but it looked durable. Heath told me," Just leave your stuff in the car. I'll take you to your hotel later. Stay outside here for a minute. I need to alert everyone." So I waited. Inside this is what went on.

Heath: Hey guys. The new guy is here.

Otunga:IS HE A NERD LIKE I SAID HE WOULD BE?

Heath: No not really.

Otunga: Dammit.

Heath: Guys, go easy on him alright? This is his first day in America. He's already nervous. David, don't freak him out, please.

Otunga:I won't.*smiles*

Heath:Ok, Paul come in.

I hear him call my name. I walk to the door. I step in. Oh My God. That was the scariest moment of my life. What would they think of me? Would they like me? Oh my god. Why did I do this? Help me. My first day in America.

After my freak out in my head I look around. I'm in a brightly lit room with about 15 people. All of the ladies were staring at me. I blushed.

" Now, Paul, Lets go see the boss," Heath says as he leads me to an office in the back. While I'm gone here is the conversation about ME.

AJ Lee: OMG! There is a heaven on earth!

Alex Riley: Yeah right. That guys doesn't have half my looks.

Alicia Fox: Alex! That man... is GOD!

David Otunga: I stilll think he's a nerd.

Wade Barrett: I wonder what style he has?

AJ Lee: The hottest man on God's Green Earth just walked in and you want to know what STYLE he has?

Wade Barrett: Yeah, because some of us are going to wrestle him, not date him.

AJ Lee: I WILL NOT DATE HIM!

David Otunga: AJ, be quiet. He might have heard you.

AJ Lee: *blushes*

Alicia Fox: Hey! Who was it that was staring at Jamie Keys when she first came?

AJ Lee: Wade, David, Alex, Kaval, etc.

Kaval: I was not!

AJ Lee: Ok maybe not Kaval. I'm sorry.

Kaval: Yeah get your facts straight, AJ.

AJ Lee: I said I was sorry! Don't make a big deal of this.

Kaval: Oh, yeah. Sorry.

Inside the office was a man, not too tall but he had broad shoulders. At about 5'8 and 268 lbs.(most of it muscle) my bosses name was

Mr. Terrence Watts. I signed my contract and he told me the next few days I would just hang out, and explore the place. To learn what the schedule was. Heath and I came out of the office. We saw a couple people arguing. Heath urged me over there.

David Otunga: Oh, hey. I'm David Otunga.

Me: Hi, I'm Paul Lloyd.

Wade Barrett: Nice to meet you Paul. I'm Wade Barrett.

Me: Nice to meet you too, Wade.

David: How about we learn a little bit about Paul. Kaval you start with questions.

They all sat down on the thin gray mats next to the wrestling ring and listened carefully.

Kaval: Question 1, Where are you from?

Me: Cape Town, South Africa.

David: Where's that?

Me: In the southern region of Africa.

David: Smart-ass aren't ya?

I smiled.

Me: I can be.

Wade Barrett: Question 2, Do you have any siblings?

Me: I have a sister. Her name is Nataly.

Heath: Really? Oh, wow. I mean... that's cool.

Me: I wouldn't try it.

Heath: Why?

Me: Let's just say that this guy in his 40's tried to get her to go to his apartment when she was 15. We were at a zoo and I saw him try and grab her. I kinda threw him in the lion pen and now I'm the only person I know who has been banned from a zoo.

Everybody: *laughs*

Heath: Oh...

Me: *laughs* Yeah.

AJ: Question 3, Are you single?

Wade Barrett: AJ!

AJ: Sorry! Just asking!

Me: Ummm, yeah I am.

Me:*blushes*

Heath: Question 4, What style do you have?

Me: Well, I spent some time in Japan and England-

Wade: Hell yeah! England!

Heath: Wade let him finish.

Wade: Sorry.

Me: It's okay. Anyway, I spent some time there so I would say a mixture of high-flying and ground-and-pound.

Heath: Cool.

David: Hey guys its about time to close shop. Lets take the ring down.

Wade, Heath, Kaval: Okay.

Heath: Paul, you can sit aside and watch the masters take down the ring!

AJ: Masters?

Alicia: Really?

Jamie Keys: Unbelievable.

Wade: Jamie! What are you doing here!

Jamie: Um, I work here.

Wade: Oh... *blushes*

Heath: Wade's got a crush!

Jamie and Wade: UH NO!

Jamie and Wade: *blushes*

After they took down the ring, Heath and Paul drove back to the Holiday Inn where Paul way staying at.

_End of day 1_


End file.
